Am I a Devil?
by Lya Manic
Summary: Que harías si tu vida diera un giro de 360 grados? Bueno eso le paso a Alice quien ahora esta rodeada de preguntas en su mente con el fin de responderlas,pero no las responderá solo ya que tendrá la ayuda de alguien muy peculiar (mal summary lo se pero denle oportunidad por favor :3) DantexOc


Am I a Devil?

Capitulo 1 : mi vida día con día

¿? Pov

Suspiro y veo todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, la gente que pasa y pasa sin importar lo que pasa o lo que pueda ocurrir de un segundo a otro, ah? Casi lo olvido, perdón no me eh presentado como se debe, mi nombre es Alice Lived, soy una joven de 17 años, estoy en preparatoria 2do año y estoy feliz de ello, mi cabello es castaño oscuro hasta la mitad de mi espada, mis ojos son de color jade, mi confección corporal es ni tan ni menos desarrollada ósea que es buena en perspectiva, pertenezco a un prestigiosa escuela publica en la cual voy bien, tengo amigos, no llevo ningún problema, me llevo genial con mis profesores excepto la de Geográfica (no se si se lleva a cabo en ese nivel educativo xD) por razones que prefiero no contar. Ahora me encuentro de camino a mi escuela caminando ya que no me gusta venir en auto además de que no vivo lejos de la escuela pero bueno, finalmente llegue a mi destino donde vi como aquellas puertas de metal eran abiertas a los alumnos para poder ingresar al interior del edificio, entre a la institución y…

-Alice!- escuche un grito chillón llamándome pero antes de que me diera si quiera la vuelta recibí un abrazo por mi espalda obligándome a poner resistencia en mis piernas para no caer de cara al suelo- Alice como te extrañe- dijo la misma voz.

-si solo fue el fin de semana no fue para tanto- respondí- oye sabes que necesito respirar para sobrevivir verdad?- dije al borde de perder el poco oxigeno que tenia.

-ah? Waaa perdón!- se disculpo soltando a lo que mis pulmones pudieron tomar el oxigeno correspondiente, me gire brevemente encontrándome con un chica de cabellos castaños claro peinados en 2 coletas bajas con listones rojos dando un vista infantil y tierna, ojos color avellana clara y el uniforme que era un camisa blanca de manga corta, solo los lunes con un saco elegante azul marino, falda azul marino y corbata roja.

-gracias ya pensaba que moriría joven- dije en un leve tono risueño mientras me sobaba la parte adolorida de mi cuerpo.

-gomene pero es que de verdad te extraño- se volvió a disculpar mientras ponía la cara de un perrito regañado por su dueño.

-ya, ya tranquila Lucy, no me paso nada, aun, bueno venga vamos a nuestro salón antes de que alguien mas me quiera abrazar por la espalda vale?- aconseje con una sonrisa y ella asintió feliz.

Ambas tomamos camino a muestro salón mientras la mayoría nos veía y murmurando "como esa criatura inocente se junta con el mismo diablo" o " ahí la demonio" ya que tuve ese apodo porque no hace mucho supere un problema psicológico de doble personalidad, una cara buena y la otra que muchos conocen como el diablo que es una personalidad psicópata, aun lo recuerdo cuando en primer años Lucy fue la única que no me tuvo miedo.

FLASHBACK

Me encontraba sentada a raíces de un árbol con mi mirada perdida en el azul cielo mientras escuchaba los comentarios de la gente que pasaba cerca de donde yo estaba, no m importaba, mientras no se metan conmigo todo estaría bien.

-Hola- escuche un voz infantil a lo que baje mi mirada del cielo y vi a un joven de infantil aspecto.

-hola- dije en seco sin mostrar emoción.

-vaya pero que seria, bueno- dijo sin dejar su sonrisa- como te llamas? Yo me llamo Lucy Adams- se presento cual niña a una persona desconocida.

-Alice Lived- le respondí, ella dio un brinco de alegría, sonreía levemente ante su expresión, un momento acaso… ¿sonrei?

-WAAAAAA que linda te vez cuando sonríes! Alice-chan!- volvió a expresas alegre.

-Alice…chan?- repetí con duda pues nadie me llamaba o bueno nunca nadie me llamo así

-hi! Así te llamare porque desde ahora tu y yo seremos amigas! Vale? Alice-chan- me propuso, yo solo sonreí de modo de aprobación y ella volvió a dar un brinquillo acompañado de un grito de felicidad como un niña de apenas 5 años.

END FLASHBACK

Desde entonces nunca se ah separado de mi, gracias a ella puede hacer aunque sea algunos amigos, congeniar con los profesores de una manera amigable pero siempre que ella estaba en problemas yo era quien la ayuda y viceversa , la considero un hermana menor, la hermana menor que jamás tuve. Llegamos al salón sin contratiempos, ambas tomamos nuestro lugar como siempre cerca de la ventana al final del salón ya que al frente era muy escandalosos lo alumnos que fueron llegando de poco en poco.

-HOLA CHICAS!- escuche un saludo acercándose, me gire a ver a un chico rubio de ojos grises, Mario es su nombre; unos de los chicos mas populares de la escuela por su buen cuerpo y carácter ya que a el le gustaba mucho el hacer deporte, ambas devolvimos el saludo de la misma manera- como estuvo su fin de semana, ne? Alice- pregunto mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

-lo de siempre pero ahora mi padres esta que pone rejas de 6 metros de altos- respondí sin mucho afán.

-ah? Y eso porque?- pregunto con cara se asombro.

.ni idea, pero esta muerto de angustia, aumento la guardia no hace mucho y casi me mete al auto a fuerzas por su angustia como si me fueran a matar, lo mismo fue con Alex, Jaime y Raven, ya esta loco!- exprese pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

-vaya, bueno hay cierto modo de angustia también en mi familia, desconozco la razón, casi estoy igual que tu Alice- recordó mientras miraba el techo con interés.

-en serio no ven las noticias?- se unió otra voz, Robín, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules cual zafiro, también otro de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, siempre que los veo me pregunto ¿como termine siendo amiga de estos chicos populares? ya que ellos no eran los únicos. Los tres negamos con la cabeza a lo que el suspiro- bueno es lógico, resulta que últimamente han estado desapareciendo muchos adolecentes y niños , rara vez adultos en la ciudad, no se sabe si están muertos o vivos ya que se hubieran encontrando cuerpos- nos explico mientras tomaba asiento atrás de mi.

-obvio tu lo sabes, tu padre es policía Robín-kun- dijo Lucy con un puchero.

-jeje, ustedes también lo sabrían si vieran las noticias en vez de comprar ropa, jugar videojuegos o haciendo deporte extra- rio mientras nos miraba según lo que iba diciendo.

-y tu aprobarías el examen si no estuvieran tanto tiempo leyendo los informes de tu padre- dije en modo de defensa a lo que el hizo un puchero mirándome feo.

-eso es trampa!- se quejo como un niño a lo que me reí de su expresión.

La campana sonó dando la indicación de que iniciaran las clases, todos tomemos nuestro lugar correspondiente mientras el profesor de historia entraba al salón saludándonos, todos por respeto regresamos el saludo como debía ser, las clases fueron tranquilas y aburridas desde mi perspectiva pero eso no era lo que me inquietaba ya que el aura de las personas se sentía diferente, solo 3 de mis compañeros faltaron, pensé lo peor pero preferí dejar mis pensamientos cuando recibí un papelito de Robín, lo tome discretamente para que el profesor de la clase no se diera cuenta y lo abrí.

"oye estas bien? Te ves distraída" y así empezamos una breve conversación atreves del papel

*si estoy bien, tranquilo *

"segura? Me preocupa que estas así de distraída viendo los asientos de lo que no vinieron"

*si, solo que es raro, son los asientos de los que NUNCA faltan a clase aunque sea el fin del mundo*

"ahora que lo dices es verdad, no lo había notado igual y se enfermaron"

*puede ser, bueno mejor pongamos atención*

"si"

Seguí prestando atención a la clase, el resto del día fue tranquilo hasta que fue el toque se salida, guarde mis cosas en mi mochila, el terminar los chicos me esperaban para irnos, Lucy se me aferraba al brazo como niña mientras sonreía, en serio la estimo mucho, llegamos a la puerta de entrada para mi sorpresa esta el auto de mi padre esperándome mientras todos lo veían, es verdad, mi familia maneja un empresa de juguetes y dulces bien reconocida, en si la jefa en mi madre, mi padre solo es como el vicepresidente de la empresa, sin mas opción subí al auto despidiéndome de mi amigos lo cuales, bueno NADIE sabe que mis padres trabajan en la empresa, por eso el apodo para usarlo en el trabajo es Willson (apellido de mi abuelo), pero ahora muchas interesadas se me acercarían.

-como fue tu día Alice- me pregunto mi padre desde el asiento del conductor.

-pues bien, nada nuevo- le respondí- ahora porque me viniste a recoger?- le pregunte mirándolo curiosa.

-por tu seguridad, hay alguien que va por ahí raptando niños, jóvenes y rara vez adultos a su antojo y no quiero que te pase algo mi niña- me respondió con un tono de preocupación.

-ok- deje como ultimo mientras pensaba en lo que podría estar pasando en las calles, porque la gente hace este tiempo de cosas? Me pregunte, si esta es mi vida, ya que solo soy Alice Lived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola bueno, otro fic en el cual estaré también trabajando, esta idea se me vino a la mente mientras estaba literalmente jugando videojuegos, y se me hizo bueno idea, aquí los datos de Alice:

Nombre: Alice Lived

Edad: 17 años

Signo zodiacal: Cáncer

Estatura: 1.74m

Apariencia: Cabello lacio natural castaño oscuro casi negro, ojos verde jade, tez morena clara, físico posiblemente envidiable.

Forma de ser: es una joven de carácter duro pero de buena forma de ser si esta con amigos o gente de confianza, es muy tranquila ante los ojos de la gente que la ve, suele ser muy juzgada por su problema psicológico que obtuvo a los 8 años de edad (que luego explico).

Gustos: a ella le gusta lo que es el rock y todos los géneros de metal, desde el normal hasta el Black Metal, algunas coreanas, disfruta mucho de las fresas en tosas sus presentaciones, gusta demasiado de la pizza y de muchos postres, le agrada mucho el jugar con sus video juegos junto a sus hermanos.

Disgustos: odia mucho a la gente convenida al igual que la gente presumida que la rodea, no gusta mucho de el color rosa ni de los adornos exagerados para cabello.

Bueno eso seria todo, espero les haya gustado, espero poder hacer pronto el próximo capitulo (lo cual dudo xD) chao~


End file.
